


Fluent

by Moonrose91



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Flying, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he doesn't speak it doesn't mean he isn't fluent in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby_Ebon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mind The Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448510) by [Abby_Ebon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon). 



Owen let out a shout of fear as Toothless leapt at him with a snarl, pupils narrowed dangerously and Hiccup quickly grabbed hold of part of the saddle before trying to haul Toothless back.

“What’s going on here?” Jack asked while Ianto moved between a snarling Toothless and a more then slightly panicky Owen.

“That beast attacked me for no reason!” Owen shouted and Toothless snarled more, trying to claw his way around Ianto, teeth bared.

Hiccup started talking to Toothless in his own language, softly and gently, urging the black dragon away from Owen. And then with efficiency that was frightening, Hiccup mounted up and settled his metal prosthetic into the odd shaped stirrup before Toothless took off straight up. They flew easily through dodging easily around the pterodactyl and landed as far from the others as they could.

“Wonderful. Whatever you said, you’ve sent them both into sulking,” Ianto muttered, even as he began to head over to where they were hiding.

“They don’t speak English! They can’t even understand it!” Owen protested and Jack shook his head.

“Just because they don’t _speak_ English doesn’t meant they don’t understand it, Own,” Jack corrected, though he let Ianto go talk to them.

Hiccup, at his best, easily interacted with them, speaking in his language (which their alien translator still wasn’t able to translate) and, occasionally, spoke in broken English to Gwen with the smile of a kid with a crush (Jack would find it adorable if he wasn’t worried about the kid’s heart being shattered beyond repair) while Toothless played with them, reacting cat-like to things.

At his worst, he would hide somewhere and Toothless would just be curled up away from people.

The only person who couldn’t even accidentally say something that would set him off was Ianto, who would coax him out of wherever he was hiding.

* * *

Ianto winced at the destruction being done to this suit as he finished climbing up to the top of the rock cropping that they were hiding on, an unused cave filled with what looked like scattered parts of things Torchwood cared little for, making almost a type of forge within the dark cavern.

Toothless was curled up protectively around Hiccup at the entrance, his wings hiding the boy from sight and on his side.

Ianto would bet all his money that Toothless even had his legs wrapped around the boy as well.

“Hiccup?” he called softly and Toothless’s wings uncurled enough to reveal the boy who, as Ianto had predicted, was wrapped firmly up in Toothless’s embrace.

“What did Owen say?” he asked softly.

At first, he thought Hiccup wouldn’t say anything. It wouldn’t be the first time he just decided to hide away until he could face them.

He knew that Hiccup was adjusting fantastically well, but he was not truly in his element. He knew the boy made snarky comments and, usually, hurtful things rolled off him like water off a duck’s back.

However, occasionally something struck a little too deep, a little too hurtful, or it wasn’t something he had heard before.

“He said I was stupid,” Hiccup answered, in perfect English.

Ianto managed to keep his surprise off his face.

He hadn’t known Hiccup could speak English flawlessly.

He sounded as if he came from a Nordic based culture.

“You hide your intelligence, but he had no right to say that,” Ianto responded, even though he was sure it was far more cutting then just calling him stupid.

“I’m not. What, does he think this saddle came from nowhere? I made this. I made this before we rode dragons! I’m the one who invented it all! I’m not stupid,” Hiccup responded and Ianto stared at the contraption that allowed Toothless to fly with Hiccup’s help.

Ianto felt his respect for Hiccup raise a few notches at seeing the design. It was perfect, obviously not irritating the dragon and something he could wear for days at a time without needing it removed, though Hiccup often did before ‘nighttime’.

“And the fact is…people probably aren’t going to miss me. I am not important anymore, not really. Just…Hiccup again, before we fell through the light and ended up here,” he added softly.

Ianto focused on him and rested a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“They miss you Hiccup. And if we could, we would send you back. But we can’t. It’s a wonder you aren’t insane,” Ianto answered softly.

Hiccup looked up at him and answered, “I once cut an injured, angry, and scared dragon from a net. I think I passed insanity a while ago.”

Ianto laughed and Hiccup grinned while Toothless let out a happy chirr sound.

“So, ready to come out?” Ianto asked.

Hiccup hesitated, but eventually pulled himself out.

He got onto Toothless’s back and then held his hand out for Ianto. “It will be faster,” he stated when Ianto hesitated.

Ianto paused and then climbed on, behind Hiccup. He held on and Toothless took off, gently.

Ianto knew how sharply Toothless could take off and the fact he was being gentle said more about how close Ianto was to them than anything Hiccup could have done.

Toothless, it seemed, was more fluent then Hiccup in regards to getting his point across.

Of course, that might just be because Hiccup was not very confrontational. He merely waved at his prosthetic whenever asked, as if that answered everything.

It did, in a way.

He probably was just saying, without words, that confrontation never worked out well for him.

Even these thoughts, however, didn’t keep Ianto from having a slight panic attack from being off the ground.

He hated flying.

Absolutely hated it, even with Toothless being as gentle as he could, and when he lands with barely a thump, Ianto is off and shaking.

“Nothing against you Toothless, I just…really don’t like heights,” Ianto explained, managing to get the shakes out of his limbs with a few flicks of his hands.

Hiccup merely smiled and pat Toothless’s neck before Toothless took off straight up, the pair twirling away through the sky at breakneck speeds.

“I take it that it didn’t go well?” Jack questioned.

Ianto turned and gave Jack a smile. “Did you know Hiccup speaks fluent English? He sounds like he comes from a Nordic based country, maybe Iceland? That’s a Nordic based country, is it not?” Ianto questioned and Jack blinked in surprise before watching as Toothless could be heard long before he was seen as he ‘whined’ across the sky, Hiccup merely a flash of color before they were gone again.

“I wonder if he would be willing to find out about modern tech,” Jack stated.

“He’d probably build a cloaking device and they would take off across the world to investigate everything,” Ianto answered.

Jack considered. “On second thought, maybe we should hold off teaching him about modern tech,” he stated.

Ianto merely nodded and went to go make coffee.

They were going to need it once Jack realized that Hiccup was already taking alien tech and building something new.


End file.
